


I unfortunately fell in love with a porn star.

by Animebrains



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I just wanted to have fun, I used to dance and got ahead of myself, M/M, This is really just for me. I’m experimenting, porn with story, sometimes you just gotta look at porn bro, this story makes NO sense so don’t read it for your own damn good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebrains/pseuds/Animebrains
Summary: For all 22 years of his life. Eddie was pretty sure he was straight. That was, until he stumbled upon a very, interesting porn star that reminded him of his ballet instructor one day online. And was Eddie seriously about to pay for a premium Snapchat just to find out?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 4





	I unfortunately fell in love with a porn star.

For all twenty-two years of his life. Eddie was pretty sure he was straight. (Except for that six year period during his teens he was questioning.) and by that he means, the majority of his life after he hit puberty. 

Okay fine. That was kinda a lie. He was actually always curious. Just was too stubborn, or maybe too afraid to admit it. 

Throughout his childhood, Eddie was discouraged, and by that he means, not permitted in anyway to look at porn, to think about naked people, or even have sexual thoughts. And definitely not to have sex. 

Though little ol’ Edward Kasprak probably wouldn’t have gotten much of that throughout his teenage years anyway. Always riddled with anxieties, and was never particularly very smooth with the ladies. AKA, vomiting on Jessie Parker after their first and only kiss behind the bleachers sophomore year. Then crying not because, he had vomited on Jessie Parker, but because vomit was so damn disgusting. 

But, he was finally out of his mother’s house, out of the hell hole he had to call home through out his childhood. He has been free of her for over two years now. (She wouldn’t let him move until he was twenty.) and now that he has gone to therapy, almost every week. He was encouraged to explore more interests, and hobbies. 

Which, unfortunately was Ballet. A very, stereotypically gay sport. But he was sure he was the exception to the rule. 

He had started before his mother even let him leave. It had started, the moment he met Beverley Marsh December fifth at the school Christmas performance. They had bumped into each other after, she performed, and he watched from the crowd. Both probably around 10. But she was the only person who was patient enough to be Eddie’s friend. That and Mike. 

It was a joke at first, mimicking the moves Beverley would rehearse when they spent time together after school. Laughing and twirling around. It was meant to make fun of her, But then she would comment on how well he actually was able to execute the moves, and how quickly he picked them up just from observing her. 

It then turned into sneaking away from home to practice the moves his friend, and now roommate, Beverley would teach him. They’d spend hours trying to do each move Beverley was taught. Out in the barrens, they’d put down a large plank of plywood; and use it as their stage. Left with bloody toes, and sore muscles. And besides the blisters which disgusted him at first. He never gave up. 

When he moved out, he quickly started basic classes, then advanced ones. Just one month ago, he had another class in the new program. 

Beverley and him woke up early, 5:00 AM, and got to the studio within 15 minutes. That day was basically used to get to know all the other dancers who would be in the class with them, and the instructor, who showed up, a hour late. Eddie had found it very unprofessional, and couldn’t help but complain about the messy haired teacher to Beverley after the first day was over.

He and Beverley would be coming back for the real classes, in just 4 days. Which he hoped his ‘instructor’ would take much more seriously. Eddie kept it marked on his calendar. 

Outside of ballet however?

Well. He did have a few interests. Or at least, things he was interested in knowing about, and some, involved sex. So, with his computer on mute, lights turn low and browser on incognito mode, he went for it. 

He typed: P O R, into his url, and automatically it suggested PornHub. 

He sat back in his bed, curling his blankets closer to his body while squinting at the light pouring from the screen onto his face. 

First thing he saw were many different women splayed across the website, video to video, different types of women, usually filmed in the POV of the guy. 

He didn’t really know what he was supposed to feel. Sure, girls are pretty, he would notice things like their hair, their eyes, the nice shade of lipstick they were wearing, how well they groomed themselves, the cool tattoos some would have, or the really good fashion sense they had before those clothes were either discarded, or ripped off. 

But something about the videos put him off. He assumed it was because they felt so fake, and maybe because they were all so rough. So he searched for soft core porn. He did find a few that were nice, the couple was slow, and romantic. Kissing and saying nice things to one another. They were obviously filmed on older cameras at home, or on phones. It felt more intimate. He did enjoy those videos a little more, but also because the man was in full view in most of them, he usually was fit, and attractive and he would say the nicest things in that deep voice...

Oh! And of course because the girls. They were. Pretty. 

He thought maybe lesbian porn would be a nice option, maybe be a little more exciting if you removed the male from the porn. But... It weirdly enough had the opposite effect. He would get more distracted, looking at the decor in the house, or he would start guessing the thread count on some various lucturous looking bed sheets. 

He sighed, clicking off to look at the suggestions. 

Threesomes. Huh. 

He scrolled through the categories, trying to see if he found any that looked good. Usually two very pretty women and a guy. But every once in a while there would be two men and a woman. He found one, that, something about one of the men, he liked. He was wearing glasses. He doesn’t understand why, but he clicks on the video. 

It’s pretty basic at first, the girl is getting a lot of the attention, and then, the guys kiss each other. And—

Oh.. ohh.

The guys are... kissing each other? And wow, was it fucking hot. Eddie could feel the breath in his throat halt, and he needed to chase that feeling.

Hesitantly, he moves his curser, and clicked on the gay section of pornhub. Suddnetly millions of videos of gay men having sex popped up. From scripted things, to just straight up raw sex with no story. It all seemed so... intense. He cringed at some of the thumbnails showing crazy positions and buff sweaty men. 

He felt like that might have been too forward. So he decided maybe another website will have better material, slowly he scrolled through all the options google suggested, and found a live cam website. That, Intrested him. 

It was a lot more personal, and if he wanted, he could choose just to watch one person, doing.. things. And even talk to them anonymously through the chat. Interact in a way.

He clicked on some, and found a few categories. TWINK, BEAR, OTTER. He scrolled ignoring what those words might mean, and clicked on a stream every once in a while. He would watch for maybe a minute before embarrassment would take over, and he then have to click away. He even found some videos with women, and watched. He wasn’t nessesarily disgusted by the look of a naked women, they were actually quite pretty. Just, nothing about them was EXCITING.

Then he found him. And HE was definitely exciting. More so then Eddie wanted to admit. He seemed.... familiar in a way.

User: TRashMoUth. 

Known for: dirty talk, and playing with toys. 

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexual preference: none, I’m here for everyone ;)

His profile wasn’t any diffent from many of the others Eddie has stumbled upon. No, what caught Eddie’s eye, was how casual he looked on stream. He wasn’t even naked yet, and the top of his face was out of frame. He was wearing an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, but it was unbuttoned and wide open, showing off his pale skin, and chest. He wasn’t nessesarily well toned or muscular, but he had this dark trail of hair trailing down from his navel all the way down into his sweat pants. Eddie couldn’t even look around at the surroundings because he was too enraptured by the scene sprawled out on the computer. 

He had his fingers in his mouth, whenever he wasn’t speaking to the chat. Eddie decided to unmute it. 

A shiver ran down his spine when he heard the man speak.

“You like that baby?” He whispered in a sultry voice, and it set something off in Eddie. He felt hot all over, filled with want. But also confusion. Did he recognize that voice? 

He searched his brain for a answer, but the question was quickly abandoned when the man groaned. 

Eddie’s eyes flickered to the man’s lips, watching intensely as then angel on screen, ran his tongue over the swollen bottom lip, leaving a glossy trail of saliva, before biting down hard, and bruising his lips a bright red. He let out these moans that shook Eddie to his core, every time he pressed his hand against his dick through his grey sweatpants. 

His skin became more flushed pink as he palmed the outline of his cock. His chest heaved up and down in a lulling pattern, and Eddie wanted so desperately to bite him there. His chest, stomach, shoulders. Taste his skin, and smell the sweat running down his body. Suddenly his hips jerks forward and he moaned out a slutty slur of curses, and Eddie thinks his brain might melt out of his ears in that moment. 

And so he stayed for this stream, much longer then any of his previous viewings.

He knew his body was reacting, but ignored it the best he could, keeping his attention glued to the man on the screen. 

Leaving the Hawaiian shirt on; for some reason not caring about how ungodly ugly it look, he hooked the tips of his fingers at the waistline of his pants, before slowly shimming them down his hips. 

Eddie’s eyes flickered to the chat momentarily, reading all the naughty remarks and commands. ‘Ride your dildo.’ Seemed to be the most popular, and Eddie felt his body physically jerk at the idea of that slinder sexy man on his screen fuck himself with a toy. 

He gave in to the temptation, and shoved his hand into his pants, watching as the man on screens dick sprung free from the sweatpants. It was big, not pornstar big, but then again, that’s a complement. It is flushed red, and precum visibly leaked from the slit on the head. There is neatly tripped pubic hair all around the base, but was still thick and dark. He chuckles low, and hot, dragging a finger over the curve of his dick, like he was teasing Eddie with the touch. 

“If you want to see me ride, you have to go on my premium. You all know this by now.” He coo’d, and Eddie wants to melt into his voice. 

Slowly, the man brings his hand up to his mouth, and licks a long wet strip over his fingers, then trails the saliva down his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples, while pressing his other fingers into his mouth. He laps at them, swirling his tongue around, and Eddie flicks his wrist, slowly jerking himself off, trying to prolong it as long as possible. He spreads his own precum over the head, hissing at the feeling of his thumb running over the tip. Letting his head fall back at the feeling. He was so hard, and turned on, it was something he’d never experienced before. 

Then, in that moment, he learns why the man is called TRashMoUth. “Mmm baby you like that?” He grumbles through the screen, slowly sliding his fingers over his hips and then the swell of his cock, his breath hitching in the most delicious way. 

“Would you like to fuck me?” He asks, watching the chat fill up with answers. “Or would you want me to fuck you with this big dick of mine?” He growled, and Eddie had to stop touching himself, or else he might explode. He could feel his cheeks heat up, trying to steady his breathing. 

The man then wrapped his long fingers around his own lusciously thick cock, and started pumping, cursing out obseneides. 

“Oh fuck yeah baby, just like that. You want me to wrap my hot wet mouth around your dick and suck you off? Moan around your dick until you cum down my throat. Or would you rather get on your knees for me and open wide so I can cum all over your filthy mouth?” 

Eddie shuttered, eyes quickly darted to his door, checking if it was shut, and then at the clock on the wall, keeping track of time as to not let Beverley get home while he was jerking it to obscene porn. She wouldn’t be back from practice for another hour. 

He allowed himself to gaze back at his computer, this time a audible moan escaping the back of his throat when he sees the scene in front of him. 

The fucking minx has two fingers deep inside himself, tongue lulling out the side of his mouth, huffing out groans while pumping himself in a slow, drawn out movement. 

Eddie feel like his senses go into overload, as his stomach and legs clench, body building up tension as he fucked his fist. 

Note to self: get lube. 

“Oh fuck yeah, that feels so good. Do you like that? Tell me what you want.” The man whispers close to the microphone, and Eddie watches as more and more comments pile up in the chat. He reads each one, all explaining how they would fuck him, or have him fuck them and he would just smile to the camera, while Eddie stares at his lips. He can’t help it when his hand flies to the keyboard and he types. 

EK1967: I want to kiss you. 

The man seems taken aback, and Eddie wished he could see his eyes. Then he reads the comment out loud. “You want to kiss me?” He mumbles, his lips slowly curving up into a smile. A small, gentle smile that made Eddie’s heart flutter. A much different feeling from the hungry want he felt before. 

“I want to kiss you too.” He man said, soft but deep. “And then I want to kiss you all over your body.” He adds, rubbing his thumb in circles around his ass, pressing down even further onto his fingers, letting out this much more gentle groan, that seemed like it was meant just for him. And it sends Eddie over the edge.   
_________________________________

5:00 AM. 

Eddie is already out of the shower, handing Beverley her oats as they waltz out the front door, buzzing with excitement for the day to begin. 

The studio, as always is lit dimly, mirrors like the walls, and a grand piano sits in the corner of the room. There are already a few other students filing in, all bringing their carryon bags to the back rooms. Eddie gives Beverly a dramatic goodbye, as he leaves for the male changing room. She rolls her eyes not amused with his charade, kissing him on the cheek before hopping away to change. 

Eddie finds the male changing room, unsuprisinhlg empty, of course because eddie was PRETTY sure he was the only male student. He finds the locker in the back, and throws his duffel bag in, grabbing his towel and ballet shoes. 

It’s a simple warm up, stretches, the assistant trainer has already arrived, Mr. Uris. He seems just as young as the rest of them, but holds himself like a adult. He is very nice at least, Eddie has dealt with his share of bitchy instructiors. But as the time ticked on, he was starting to wish the lead teacher was a bitch, rather then someone so unprofessionally late. 

But that wish quickly dissipates when he sees the instructor finally make it to class, hair tussled and messy. Eyes bright and excited. Smile soft and comforting. Obviously ready and refreshed for a new day. 

But the top of him wasn’t the problem. No it was the bottom of him that was. His hands. His chest, his body— 

Eddie quickly realizes, why that web star was so familiar.


End file.
